HERO Academy
by ATT
Summary: All halfbloods are being sent to a school in the middle of the ocean. Percy and his friends are a little suspicious of this place, especially when Percy finds Luke there. ATT story! Some possible romance...  changed to rated M JUST incase!
1. Chapter 1

Every misbehaving kid in the US is being shipped to a _special _boarding school on an island in the Altlantic. All kids between the ages of 8 and 25 must attend. That means even the kids who dropped out of school have to go. And EVERY half-blood was going.

Not one of us "lucky" children could miss out on such a great oppertunity, because the school used magic to contact you. It wasn't run by mortals: it was run by a few minor gods, some titans (who were apperantly on the Olympian's side), and queen Hera.

Hera really didn't like most half-bloods to begin with. And _especially _not children of the big three. She was going to be strict on all of us, that was for sure.

"Oh Percy..." my mom sighed. She was driving me to the airport.

"Mom, why do I have to go to this stupid school anyways?" The school session was an entire year long, with six one-week vacations. I was gonna go nuts!

"Your dad said it would be best if you went." she said. Yeah, cause Hera would probably chew his head off if I didn't. "Besides, all your friends from camp will be there. Grover, Annabeth, even Chiron will be teaching some classes. She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Chiron will be there?" We arrived at the loading zone at the airport. We both got out of the car and took my bags out of the trunk

"Yes dear. If I read correctly, Chiron will be there." She kissed my forehead, "Everything will be fine," She sounded like she was trying to convice herself of that.

"If you say so. I love you mom,"

"I love you too Percy."

"I'll see you in two months." I hugged her one last time then walked into the airport.

On normal occasions I would NEVER be able to fly on a plane. Zeus would shoot me out of the sky. But this was Hera's school, and she _was_ making me go. There was an exception. I hope.

When I got to the counter the woman behind it said "Hello young man. How may I help you today?" She was being really over enthusiastic.

I said exactly what I was supposed to. Well... more or less. "Uh yeah, I'm here for the uh... School for special kids thing." Not what it was called, but it was close enough.

I'm glad she didn't think I was going to a school for kids with mental conditions. I _was_ going to a school for special people though. "Oh you're here for the H.E.R.O progam. Right this way." she led me away from the counter and another woman took her place.

"You'll be on a low flying jet and you will reach the island in approximately two hours." she said as we walked. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You're a half-blood... right?"

"Um yeah. I am. Why?" I said lowering my voice too.

"Do you go to camp half-blood?"

"Yea"

"Do you know a kid named Stanley? Stanley Brekkin? From the Hermes cabin?"

I stopped and thought for a moment, "Does he have red hair? Like yours?"

She smiled "Yes."

"Then yes I know him." I didn't talk to him much, but I knew who he was.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a roundish tin box, "Can you give this to him when you see him? Tell him it's from me. It's from his mom."

"Sure thing." I took the box and smiled. I put it in my bag under everything else so I wouldn't lose it.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling gratefully, "It means alot to me."

"No problem." I'm a pretty nice guy. Nice guys do nice thing for people.

"Oh, and before you go," the lady stopped me, "There's a candy shop just around that corner over there. If you have a sweet tooth like I do, I suggest you stock up on as much candy as you can. But hide it well. They don't allow things from the outside world." She winked at me.

"Thanks," I told her. Now _that_ is advice from a stranger I could take.

When I made it on the plane, I found Annabeth and Clarrise sitting together. A rare thing.

"There you are seaweed brain! You're late!" Annabeth said.

"Late for what?" I asked casually. She just smiled and shook her head. Thalia was sitting across the isle from them, so I decided to sit next to her.

She was covering herself with a big pink blanket, which was wierd. She hated pink. "Hi." she said

"Hi. Are you cold?" I aksed her. It was like a million degrees in here!

She shook her head, "No I'm just..." Her voice trailed off. From across the isle Annabeth mouthed the words _Afraid of heights._ I started to smile but she looked dead serious. It took all my will power not to laugh.

When we got off the plane we were greeted by a tall woman in a white dress suit. She had long dark hair braided over her shoulder. "Hello and welcome. My name is Lady Hera. I would appreciate if you called me as such." A few people snickered but stopped when she started glaring at them. "The H.E.R.O. Academy is for all children with learning disabilities such as ADHD and Dyslexia. The teachers here are trained to help you with these problems through the courses of learning you would normally have problems in. Classes run from 7 am to 7 pm -" groans "- and you will have a strict curfew. If you have any gum with you, I advice you to throw it out now because gum chewing is strictly prohibited and you _will _recieve punishment if caught. You will all have your very own dorms to yourselves. Sleep-overs are only allowed when you need to study for tests. As for your behavior," She grinned, "You are expected to act just as you are to act in a normal classroom. I am warning you now: No Throwing, no writing on desks, no shouting out in class, no writing on walls, and no hitting or physical contact. The consiquences are very severe when you break rules. Other than that I hope you have a wonderful time learning here at the h.e.r.o academy. After all, we are all family here." She turned to one of the people standing behind her, another woman with light brown hair. "Please give them thier room numbers and keys now Eumonia." She smiled back at the rest of us, "Dinner starts at 5 O'clock! Get your things unpacked and meet at the dining hall. _Don't_ be late."

Thalia and I met up with Annabeth as we formed a line in front of the other woman. "So what do you think?" I asked her.

She was silent for a long time, "I don't know guys. Everything just seems so perfect. Maybe this is just a school for kids like us. With learning problems."

"No way Hera is going to be this nice to half-bloods," Thalia said, "She hates us. She hates _me_. Why would she even try to help us like this?"

"Well maybe she just wants us to fit in with the rest of the world. Maybe she really is nice." I said.

"I don't think so..."

I took a room key. "Room 755." I read aloud, "What'd you get Annabeth?"

"Room 781. How about you Thalia?"

"782. Yay that means we can be kinda like room mates!" Hearing Thalia say 'yay' was funny. Shes not really the excitable type.

"Cool! Let's go find Percy's room first. That way if we need to get him we know where he is." Annabeth said.

"Sure," Thalia said raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever! Lets just go find the stupid room." She trudged off. Girls are so wierd.

On the way there we bumped into Grover. "Percy!" he tackled me with a hug.

"Hey Grover! What are you doing here?" That had puzzled me. Grover could read and behave just fine.

He finished hugging Annabeth and Thalia, "Oh, Chiron wanted me to help out with stuff. Just like at Yancy!"

"Yea Yancy..." Yancy hadn't gone so well.

"So where's your room?" Annabeth asked.

"784. How about you guys?"

"We have 781 and 782. That means we're all in the same hall,"

"Except Percy." Annabeth added

"I got 755," I told him

"But thats in the same hall! There are some long halls here. And great furniture!"

"Really, the same hall?"

"Yea I'll show you!" He ran -or _trotted_- down a few more hallways and down some steps until we came to my room.

"So this is room 755," Thalia said, sizing up the door, "Looks small."

"You haven't seen the inside yet! Go on! open it!" Grover pressed. I took my key and unlocked the door. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone peeking out of the door next to mine, room 756. But as soon as I turned my head to get a better look they shut the door. Probably someone just trying to see who his new neighbor was I guess.

I opened the door and was shocked by how amazing it was. The walls were painted blue, the sheets were sea-green, and the carpet was like sand. "This is awesome!" I said running in.

"A little too awesome..." Thalia said suspiciously.

"Oh stop worrying!" I told her. "If there were any monsters here Grover could smell it right?" He smiled and nodded.

"If you say so..."

"Come on, let me show you your rooms! They're just across the hall." Grover ran out excidedly. Silly goat. I was gonna check out the cool sea-shell dresser when I noticed a door. It looked like it lead into the room next to mine, the one that had a kid peeking out of it.

"Hey Grover what does-" The door slammed shut. "Okay nevermind." I sighed and unpacked my bags. I checked out all of the cool things I had in my room. Hera had really out done herself. The dressers were made of seashells, the pattern on the bed sheets were waves. She even had the same color rugs that were in my cabin at camp. I felt pretty at home. But I kept peeking over my shoulder at that door. It felt like someone on the other side was about to jump out at me or something.

_Your being more paranoid than Thalia! _I told myself. _But what if..._

A bell sounded from the speakers in the hall. Someone knocked on the door. "Percy? Are you in there?" Annabeth said from the other side.

I opened the door and grinned "Where else would I be?"

She rolled her eyes, "Grover said its dinner time. Him and Thalia left already. Come on." She started to walk away.

Dinner wasn't that bad. The food tasted pretty good for a school. Queen Hera was nowhere to be found, but i'm sure she was busy or something. It couldn't be easy being a god and running a school at the same time.

There _was _someone watching us though. I think it was one of the people that had stood behind Hera when we first got here. She had pretty dark green eyes; like emeralds. She looked old though. Not old as in wrinkles and white hair. Old as in ancient; the gods kind of ancient. Something told me she was older then Hera.

She was glaring at a kid in a gray hoodie sitting at the other end of the room. She quickly made her way toward him. I knew from experience that he had done something wrong.

"Excuse me young man," She said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. All talking died down. "Please take off your hood. You're indoors. Show some respect." A lot of people started snickering but she gave us all the death glare and they stopped. The kid took off his hood. He had short sandy hair, but I couldn't see his face. He looked down at his plate as if trying not to attract anymore attention to himself.

"Who is that kid?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I think it's that kid in the room next to you Percy. He hardly shows his face. He always hides in his hood."

"What a loner," I laughed. Thalia was still silent. "What's the matter with you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Maybe Thalia is right. Maybe there is seriously something wrong with this place. I mean, how could she know exactly what to put in our rooms? It's like she would want us to live here." Annabeth said.

"Well two months is a long time to stay in a room," Grover put in.

"I don't know you guys. I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same thing. Maybe we should just see how it is here." I said

"And _definately_ keep your gaurd up." Thalia added.

"Your last class is canceled today. Everyone go to bed. Curfew will begin in a half-hour. NO ONE is allowed out of thier rooms after curfew. Good night everyone." The speakers anounced when dinner was over.

"Good night you guys." Grover said walking into his room.

"Goog night Thalia. Good night seaweed head."

"Thats seaweed _brain _to you! Good night."

"'Night." Thalia mumbled.

I changed and layed in my bed. The sheets felt wierd to me, like they had never been used. Or washed!

I layed in bed for hours. It seemed like night would never end. I glanced at the clock on the dresser. It read 11:41.

That door was still bothering me. I couldnt hear any sounds from the other side, but I had no idea what was behind it. My ADHD made me want to find out. But I couldn't just open it. What if there was someone on the other side? That didn't make me feel anymore relaxed.

Finally I decided to go ask Grover. Maybe he wasn't sleeping yet. It couldnt wait til morning! I was too darn impatient. I opened the door and took a step out. I shut the door behind me and took another step. But to my surprise I ran into something. I tried taking a step back; My foot didnt work. Suddenly my arms didn't work either. I squirmed helplessly, barely moving. Stuck in mid air. "Help!" I tried shouting, but only a whisper came out.

A door opened. I moved my eyes around trying to find out who it was. Door 756 opened, and out of the darkness, Luke stepped out.

"Luke!" I said in a strangled voice.

"Percy," He nodded his head. He looked me up and down then said "Stuck huh?"

I wanted to scream some more. I wanted help from anyone but him! But I had no choice. "Can't... breath... help!"

"Didn't you here the speaker?" He teased, "No one is aloud out of thier room." He opened the door to my room and walked in. I immediatly fell to the ground gasping for air. So he wasn't going to kill me.

After regaining my strength I walked back into my room. Luke was sitting on my bed examining my sword. "How did you get this in here?"

I snatched it from him, "It stays in my pocket. Why didn't you kill me? Why do you have everyone here?"

He looked shocked, "You think _I _brought you here?" I raised my eyebrow. "Not a chance Jackson! I would never do anything as stupid as this! Why would I educate my enemies?" He had a good point.

"Well then... What are you doing here? And how did you stop that thing?"

"Well if I knew the answer to your first question I would tell you. As for the saving your life, Hera uses magic to watch us. Why should she deal with us brats in person? As soon as it detected that you weren't in your room, it stopped you from going any further. Its made to stop escapees. It doesn't care if it kills you."

"Yea, so... Why save me?"

"As you might've guessed I probably would have escaped already if it werent for the magic. I can't do this alone. I need someone else to help me. And you're pretty much the strongest person here. Other than me." Typical Luke.

"So you want me to help you so you can go back to trying to destroy the world?" Yeah right.

"Just think about it: Go back to having a life, or stay here and rot." Why did he have to make such a good point?

"Whatever. How did you get past the magic to save me then?"

He got up and opened the door toward his room. "Just think about it, Okay?" then he disapearred through the door.

**~The Monster Under Your Bed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

After we checked out Percy's new room, Thalia and I went back to look around ours.

"Which room you want to go in first? Yours or mine?" Thalia asked tossing the keys around.

"Let's go in yours first." I was so excited to see my room but I didn't want to give it away. In a few turns or the keys Thalia was able to get the door open. The first step we took it was foggy. As we kept walking down the hall the fog cleared up. There wasn't a real floor, but instead it was clouds. It felt so... different under your feet.

"Whoa! Check this out Annabeth!" she ran over to what appeared to look like the AC control. She turned the switch and it began to rain. She turned it again and it was snowing, she left it at the sunny setting.

"Wow, this is really cool!" I told her. Her bathroom was even better. She has a Jacuzzi waterfall in clouds with natural rain as the shower. She had lightening towels and a lightening shapes toothbrush!

"This is so cool" Thalia said as she stepped in the bathroom. We looked around for another ten minutes or so until Thalia walked back to the door.

"Let's check out your room." Thalia locked her room up while O was digging for the keys in my bag.

"Found them!" I inserted the key into the knob and I was able to open the door. I slowly opened the door the door open and took a step in. The first thing I noticed was the carpet and the ceilings. The carpet was very fuzzy and The ceilings were a soft cream color with white moldings around. My layout was a bit different from Thalia's and Percy's bedroom so the bathroom was down the hall. Thalia and I stepped in the bathroom, there was a large Jacuzzi tub, but what held it together were bookshelves, which were fillies with Greek mythology stories. The whole bathroom was really nice. The whole room seemed pretty modern with a touch of traditional.

I walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom there was a mini library! I opened the double glass doors that led inside. The whole walls was made of bookshelves and filled with books; anything to large encyclopedia to textbooks and even my favorite mystery novels. I unfolded my blueprints for Olympus onto the desk.

"Hey Annabeth! Look at this!" Thalia ran over to a hanging egg chair and jumped in it. I joined her and we laughed and just sort of talked for a while.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but doesn't this seem too good to be true?"

"Not really, this is probably as real as it gets!" I looked over at her she still seemed concerned. Should I be concerned? I just shrugged it off for now.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starved."

We grabbed our stuff and went on our way to dinner. On the way there a girl greeted us. She looked our age and was about the same height. She had nice long straight brown hair with lightly tanned skin. She wore simple navy blue flip-flops with a dark washed pair of flared jeans with a white t-shirt. She had baby pink lips and piercing sea green eyes. _Just like Percy's_.

"Hi, I'm Natalia, daughter of Poseidon. You must be Annabeth daughter of Athena correct?"

"Hi Natalia," I greeted back. "Yes I am. And you said you were daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yep, I got my hair and skin from my mom, Lisa. But I have my father's eyes."

Thalia and I exchanged a quick glance at each other but said no more. She moved aside to Thalia. "And you must be Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"Hey Natalia, nice to meet you." Thalia greeted back.

"I've been at this place for about a year now, and I've been assigned as a mentor, you could say. My room is just right across the room, so feel free to give a knock if you ever need anything."

"Will do. Do you mind showing us where we are eating dinner?" I asked

"Yeah, sure follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is after the second book- Sea Of Monsters it will be relevant in this chapter btw if you didn't know this is a colab story with 3 authors

* * *

**

Annabeth pov

While Thaila and I were following Natalia to the dining hall for dinner my mind kept wondering. If Natalia is Percy's sibling then how did she get claimed and Percy not get notified? Or what if Percy does know and he just didn't tell me! "_STOP Annabeth_" the voice in my head told me. Percy wouldn't do anything like that after what happened at the sea of monsters, I know he would never betray me. Apparently, I was lost in my thoughts and had not notice Thalia and Natalia have stopped walking and I crashed into both of them.

Thalia started to shout "What the fuck Annabeth!" she got up and helped up Natalia and I. We get up to see everyone staring at us. Well that's just great, all we need is more attention. Suddenly I see Percy waving us over, I sighed in relief and walked over to where Percy and Grover were sitting. When we sat down, Percy looked furious.

"Hey, Percy you looked pissed." Thalia said bluntly.

"I'm not pissed!" Percy yelled back.

"Oh I'm sorry is some one on their period?"

"Fuck off Thalia I'm not in the mood" Percy snapped.

"That's what she said!" Grover bleated and high fives Thalia. While I'm giggling to my self. A nymph came and brought us Mexican food.

" Seriously though, why are you so pissed?" Thalia asked once more. Percy was silent for a moment then began to speak.

"I spoke to Luke last night." I was so surprised I started choking on my taco.

"WHAT!" I said while coughing up my taco. Percy told us how he got stuck in Hera's magic trap and Luke saved him. He also wanted to know what Hera is up to.

"This is great!" I exclaimed, I was ecstatic! Luke's on our side again.

" This is bad, he is just going to betray us again!" I could feel the hatred in Percy's words. Then I notice Grover not paying any attention at all.

" GROVER! " I yelled at him which seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Whaa.. Oh sorry hot nymph.." Retard.

"But he wants to help us!" I said trying to be convincing.

"He only wants to help himself!" Percy stood up murmured "I have to go." and ran out the the dining hall.

"God dammit whats her problem?" I said while running after her. She ran all the way back to her room, and locked the door.

"Thalia! Let me in!"

Thalia Pov

I could hear Annabeth yelling for my to let her in, but I didn't. I just wanted to be alone. How would you feel if you ran away from home, met some one who really, deeply cared about you. You loved him. But then you get turned into a fucking tree, wake up and find out that the one you love has become the enemy and he has tried to destroy the very place we worked so hard to get to? Yeah feels pretty shitty huh? I have been trying to act like the strong one, because Annabeth was to young back then to know how we felt about each other. My act has been holding firm until now, I couldn't take it. He is here. Now. Its been so long since i've seen him, he has probably lost all feelings for me. I can actually understand why he would betray Mt. Olympias. After what happened with him and his father, I was the only one there for him. Then I was gone. He must have had no one to turn to and he just snapped. I probably would have to. I have to find him. If he knows i'm alive then...maybe...he'll change.

I bolted out of my room. Of course Annabeth was still there. She grabbed my arm.

" Dude! What's up with you!"

"Let go!" I tried to pull away but me being a tree so long she and I now are in the same physical shape.

" Not until you tell me what's up!" she yelled

" I have to find Luke!" I said with tears in my voice, even saying his name hurt.

She let go of my arm.

" Oh..." she probably knew it was a hard subject. But I didn't want to explain so I ran, I ran for a while before I realize I had no idea where Luke's room is. Then I saw a nymph with a bunch of laundry, and decided to ask her.

" Hello would you happen to know where Luke Castellan room is?" The nymph giggled and blushed.

"214" she whispered and skipped away. That was weird I though but I had no time to think about it. Again I ran. I was finally at his door. I wasn't think and just barged in , I saw was a 16 year old boy taking off his shirt looking in mirror his his face morphed into shock and his face turned pail as he saw me. he quickly turned to face me. Now I noticed all his features, his fully assembled 6-pack and a faded pink scar that started at his cheek up to his eyes that I knew way too well. The boy was Luke.

"Thalia I t-thought you were a tree." he stuttered

" A tree that you poisoned, didn't you hear Percy got the golden fleece, and you of all people know how strong that magic is. You did this on purpose to free me! But why would you steal the lightning bolt? Also HOW COULD YOU PUT ANNABETH IN SO MUCH DANGER! You promised you would take care of her! I said while tearing up and walking over to his bed and sat down he sat down next to me.

"Ah Thaila I knew you would get it" he sayed while inching towards me. " And I stole your dads lightning bolt because I think he needed a good kick to the balls. Annabeth would have just been another casualty of war. "

"CASUALTY OF FUCKING OF WAR!" I yelled, getting right in his face.

"Come on Thaila I dont want to talk about this right now I finally have you all to my self, I did miss you." He said while lowering me down on the bed and he took me into a kiss. It was full of passion and aggression, my mind was blinded with lust. He started kissing and sucking a trail down my neck. Then he started picking at the hem of my shirt then ripped it over my head. Then I realized what I was doing was wrong, so very wrong. Luke worked for the titians and he tried to kill Annabeth! Then his erection rubbed against me and I couldn't think of wrong because I was feeling all kinds of right. He was kissing down my flat stomach and then I remembered Annabeth and I pushed him off me.I grabbed my shirt yanked it over my head and ran out the door and all the way to my room. I closed my door and leaned against it ,closed my eyes and sighed. I open my eyes to see Annabeth staring and me with one eye brow raised and her eyes looking me up and down. Then I realized my shirt was inside-out ,my hair was all messed up, and there was a trail of hickeys going from my neck to under my shirt. I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**hehe lemon SIKE! Please review ~ Animal of sin **


End file.
